Black Orbs
by Sweenett95
Summary: When Ben finally had the chance, he would take it, but its always interrupted.Until a man comes... Ben/Nellie. No Flames. First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** I'd like to say that this is my first story on Fanfiction, and on Sweeney Todd. ****This story came up while I was dreaming of Benjamin Barker (again..), and I hope you like it. It will be a chapter story, though school is starting, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. I hope I can make the chapters long, but not too long or too short.  
Thank You, and Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I, unfortunately, do not own Sweeney Todd or its characters, though if I did...:D**

**Chapter 1**

"Mornin' Mr. Barker, would ya like some breakfas', love? asked Nellie Lovett, as she set down the tray on a small table.

"Yes, Thank You, Eleanor!" replied Ben. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!"

Nellie smiles and walks out of the door. As she walks down stairs, she can't help but think about Ben. That handsome face always occupying a warm smile.

If only he knew how much she loved him, how much she longed for him...

But, as she thought, that's never going to happen. He's married what more could you do?

She'll just have to go back to dreaming, she thought.

She opened the door to the pie shop, and went straight to the counter. She grabbed some water, flour and a bit of salt, as she started to make the dough for the days pies.

Once the last of the pies has been put into the oven, she begins the cleanup of the shop before the first of the customers come.

She gets out a rag and some soapy water and starts to clean the tables and chairs outside.

"This'll be the 'eath of me one day", she said to herself.

"Eleanor!" a soft voice cried out. She turned around and saw Lucy, looking extremely worried about something. Nellie was curious why.

"Lucy, wha' is the matter?" She asked. She couldn't hold back the ting of annoyance in her voice.

She always disliked Lucy. Her perfect hair, her perfect skin, everything was bloody perfect about her! Oh how much did Nellie just want to…

"It's Johanna, we just went to go and check on her and she doesn't look to good. Could you take a look at her, please, Eleanor?" To Nellie, it seemed like someone had actually iforced/i her to come and ask her to look at Johanna.

"Sure thing, love, I'll be up in a sec, jus' got to take a look at me pies, is all" Lucy nodded and went back upstairs. Mrs Lovett huffed and went inside the shop.

Maybe it was Ben that had asked her to come down, maybe he had finally noticed me, maybe he loves me…??

_Oi, Hold on a sec, don't you think you went a little too far there??_

I suppose...

Nellie quickly grabbed a few ointments and prodded upstairs.

"These 'airs will definitely, be the death of me….." She thought as she opened the door. A familiar bell chimed, startling the occupants inside.

"Eleanor, how glad am I you're here, here is Johanna, can you tell what's wrong with her?" asked Ben.

He looked worried, but she couldn't help but admire him, even if he was wearing a frown. Every single thing about him was perfec…..

"Nellie, is there something wrong?" Ben asked, as he noticed her slight absence while he was talking.

"What? No, nothin', love, I was jus' thinkin' what the problem migh' be" She looked down at Johanna and felt her forehead. It was hot.

"Seems like she has a fever, 'ere, make her drink this, 'tis a herbal remedy, should make 'er feel better"

She gave the bottle of herbal tea to Ben, and picked up Johanna, who started to cry.

"Shhh, Shhh, No need to cry, love, everything is going to be all right." Nellie cuddled Johanna in her arms for a while.

Ben couldn't help but admire Nellie. She was so hard working, so independent, and by the looks of it, would be a great mother. He also couldn't help but have feelings for her; they had even known each other, even before he met Lucy. There was just something there…He couldn't put his finger on it.

As Nellie was hushing Johanna to stop crying, she noticed that Ben was staring at her, and felt a blush creep up onto her already rosy cheeks. She turned away, hoping he won't notice.

Ben shifted his weight, suddenly feeling awkward at the situation. Nellie felt it too.

"Uhh..,'ere Ben, Give her a sip, once every hour, it's quite strong, so not too much, alrigh'?" Ben nodded, and put the bottle to Johanna's mouth.

"Open wide now darling, ah, there you go, that wasn't so bad, eh?" He tickled Johanna on the nose which made her laugh.

Nellie put Johanna back into her cot to let her rest.

"There you go darling, go back to sleep, and you should be all right by morning" Nellie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she realized something.

"I didn't notice that Lucy was gone…Where did she go?" Ben looked around uncomfortably.

Oh, how just wanted to have Nellie then…

_Oi.. You're married, stop thinking these thoughts…_

But I can't…she is just so beautiful…

_No Ben, You can't betray your wife…or Johanna_

"Umm…She went to the market; she needed a few things…" He came closer and put a hand on Nellie's shoulder. She flinched but didn't move.

"I also wanted to Thank You, Nellie, for everything, you have been kind, how can I return the favor?"

She noticed a glint of hope in his eyes, almost as if all he wanted was to have her…

But that would never happen, she thought.

"Nothin' Ben, your kindness in return is all I ask for" she said softly, smiling slightly.

He stared at her, as he brought his hand up to her cheeks and softly caressed it with his thumb.

He very slowly held her chin and moved forward. For how long had he wanted to do this...

Their lips almost touched as a familiar bell rang, and he jumped backwards in fright.

"Lucy, there you are, I got worried that you disappeared as you were gone for so long"

He quickly moved to her side and helped with her things.

Ben turned around and gave a long glance at Nellie, who stood there, still in shock at what almost happened.

She quickly relieved herself and walked to the door, her mind ringing with thoughts.

**Authors Note:**** Read and Review please. No Flames as this is my first Story, well, proper one at that, ever. And please tell me whether it was too short or too long…**

**Or if there are any mistakes, just say so.**

**Thank You.**

***Kisses***


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Sorry about the delay. I was grounded off the computer...**

**That is why I don't really like parents, they are so mean...But I love my mum.**

**She let me have a DS Lite for just washing the dishes... **

**Oh, and a Nintendo Wii for helping her clean the whole house, and if I pay it with half of my money. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**:D**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Sweeney Todd, even if I wish, I only own my character.**

**Chapter 1**

Nellie couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything just went by in a blur, well for her at least.

One minute, she was holding Johanna, the next Ben was looking at her, and then he was moving closer...

She gasped.

_He almost kissed me..._

Nellie walked in through the parlour to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. Only one thought was going through her mind...

_If Lucy hadn't interrupted, he would of..._

Nellie shook her head, she couldn't think straight, not after what had just happened.

The rest of the day was busy as always. Baking pies and putting up with rude customers.

But Nellie didn't really notice anything. She was up in her own world, dreaming of Ben...

Until a rather handsome customer dropped by her shop.

"Excuse me...Miss?" asked the man.

Nellie looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes, and this man was gorgeous.

He had blonde hair, bright green eyes, and perfect teeth.

"Uuhh...'ello...sir...What 'ould you l..like?" Nellie stutters. She was a loss for words.

He smiled, and Nellie melted. She grabbed the counter before she was going to fall head of heals.

"Hello, I'm new here and I'm just looking around, I saw your pie shop and thought I might come in and have something to eat"

"Sure sir, 'ere, a fresh one, ho' ou' of the oven" She put the pie on a plate and handed it to him.

He took a bite and smiled.

"These are quite nice Mrs Lovett, do you bake them yourself?" He asked.

Nellie sat down across from him and put her head between her hands.

"Yes, I do, quit' easy once you ge' the 'ang of it"

"Well, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be doing hard labour everyday" He said, as he brushed his hand across her face. Nellie's face became deep red.

"I'm no' really tha' beau..."

"No need to be modest, Mrs Lovett" He cut her off, flashing another toothy smile.

Nellie looked away, trying to occupy herself, feeling as she has embarrassed herself.

"Oh, and my name is David. David Hughes, yours...?"

"Uhh...Eleanor Lovett, bu' you can ca' me Nellie, if you lik'? Replied Nellie, looking up at him.

They started at each other for a few seconds before David interrupted the silence.

"Well, I've got to head off" He said, while standing up.

"It's nice to meet you, Nellie; we shall meet again, in due course"

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek before heading out the door.

Nellie touched her cheek and smiled to herself, before being interrupted by a loud shout.

"Miss! Where are our pies??!!" demanded a man, sitting outside.

Nellie rushed and got some pies out of the oven and served the rest of the customers.

* * *

Once the lunch rush was done, she quickly cleaned the tables, made some new pies for the dinner rush and made some lunch for herself and the family upstairs.

_Oh, almost forgot about them!_

She quickly put the food on a tray and walked up the stairs.

_I swear...these stairs will definitely be the death of me some day_

She took a breath in and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps and then to door open. Lucy was standing at the door with an irritated look on her face.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, but quietly.

"I've go' your lunch 'ere, love" replied Nellie, showing her the tray in her hands.

"About time, come...in" she said in a fake sweet voice. "Benjamin and I are starving"

"Sorry abou' tha', love, I was busy" huffed Nellie as she put the tray on the table.

Ben looked up at the sound of her voice, and smiled. Nellie smiled back. Lucy saw a connection between the two and immediately went over to Ben and sat in his lap.

"You know what Ben, I love you so much!" And with that, she kissed him full on the mouth.

Nellie looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. She will never have Ben...

But as she remembered earlier, she sniffed and looked at the couple.

"I'd bes' be leavin', go' work to do, Good evenin' Mr Barker...Lucy" She said as she emphasised the word 'Lucy'.

Nellie turned around and walked to the door. She was half way down the stairs before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nellie" said a soft voice.

Her ears were ringing with it, as she turned around.

"Benjamin, wha's wrong?"

Ben looked at her, and said hesitantly" I'm sorry for what happened up there..." But he was cut off.

"its alrigh', Mr Barker, she is your wife" And with that Nellie walked off, leaving a hurt Benjamin behind.

* * *

Ben walked back up to his pie shop, and opened the door. He walked straight over to his barber chair and sat down in it. He started to think.

_What should he do, he liked Eleanor, very much indeed, but he couldn't betray his wife, not even if he was losing his appeal on her..._

He looked over at Lucy. She was beautiful, but it was personality and attitude that he despised a lot.

_But what could he do? Nellie was mad at him..._

He looked around his shop, as his gaze settled over the portrait of both Lucy and Him hanging on the wall.

_Young Love..._He thought.

Then it hit him. How could he forget, its Valentine's Day today! He could get Nellie a gift.

He could sneak it to her bedroom, while she was doing the dinner rush...

Of course, why didn't he think of it before!

He jumped up and started pacing, thinking of a present he could give her.

_What do women like? Especially Nellie...Well, she's not into fancy stuff like dresses, hmmm..._

His pacing became faster, and Lucy was looking at him dumbfounded.

_Maybe a nice necklace would be nice...I'm sure she will like it._

He decided on the present, and looked up at his wife.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my pet". She smiled.

"And to you too..."

"I'm going out to the markets for a bit, I've got to buy shaving equipment, and I'll be back soon." He cut her off, as he put on his coat and walked out the door.

It was indifferent today, cold and bitter as usual. Ben put his arms around himself and started to walk down Fleet Street. As he looked around, he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the people living on the streets. They were all dirty and dispossessed, without any love on their being. He walked past a few drunks, merely evading being puked upon. After a few more minutes he arrived at the Jewellers.

He looked around, having a look at the necklaces, until he found one that was perfect.

It was gold, with a small diamond pendent on the front.

"'ello, sir, anythin' you would lik'? Asked the jeweller.

Ben looked up from where he was looking and smiled.

"Yes, sir, how much for that necklace...there?" said Ben, as he pointed to the necklace with the diamond pendent.

"6 poun's" He said, looking directly at Ben. Ben thought for a minute.

_That is quite a lot...but it's for Nellie..._

"I'll take it" Said Ben, as he handed him the money. The Jeweller gently grabbed the necklace and put it in a small box.

"There ya go, sir, 'ave a nice day!"

Ben walked out of the shop and quickly walked home, hiding the box in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Nellie was standing in front of her mirror, deciding what dress she should wear.

_A Ruby coloured one, its Valentine's Day anyway, why not dress up for the mood..._

She took hold of the dress and put it on. It fit her perfectly, showing off her curves, but making her stomach look nice and thin.

_Now...What to do with the hair...._

She put her hair down, and tied the top part in the back, leaving the bottom half flowing gracefully on her back.

_This looks alright..._

Nellie smiled at herself in the mirror, she looked beautiful, she had to admit it, but there was no-one she could show it off to, other than Ben.

She sighed, unless David was there...

Suddenly thoughts of what happened earlier came into her thoughts.

David's smile...He was perfect...

_But I love Ben_, she thought.

_But Ben, love, is married. David may not be..._

She put the thoughts back into her mind when she heard the door bell ring in her pie shop.

Customers are coming.

She quickly got out the pies and went to serve them. As more and more customers came, she thought to herself,

_Oh Boy..._

_

* * *

_Ben looked outside to check if Nellie was too busy to notice him. He saw her busily chatting with a rather handsome bloke. He glanced at Nellie and saw the look in her eyes. Nellie had a fondness for this man...he could tell. Ben became curious about the man, but he had to keep on task.

He quickly ran into the pie shop and walked towards her room. He walked over to her bedside table and lit a candle. He put the small box on the table and a small card. He quickly walked out of the room and walked back upstairs to his shop, taking the steps two at a time.

_I hope she likes it_, he thought, as he walked over to Lucy, who was caressing Johanna in her arms.

He embraced her, though, in the back of his mind, wishing that he was embracing Nellie instead.

Nellie sat up. She looked at David and said, "Sorry, love, bu' its closin' time, I'll see you tomorrow, alrigh'?"

David stood up as well and kissed Nellie full on the mouth. She stood there frozen, before she started to return the kiss. It felt like she was kissing him for hours but soon, he separated from her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Good Night, Nellie" And with that, he was gone.

Mixed emotions were going through Nellie's mind. She didn't love David, but she liked him very much.

She wanted to give him a chance, but after what happened yesterday with Ben, she couldn't help but want Ben even more. Nellie slowly walked into her bedroom and got undressed, she put her night dress on, but before she would get into bed, something on her bedside table caught her eye.

It was something small, a box.

She picked up the note and read it out loud to herself.

_Dear Nellie,_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_Sincerely,_

_Ben. _

She picked up the box and opened it. Her eyes began to water. She picked up the necklace and dangled it between her fingers. It was absolutely beautiful.

She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Ben really does care about me; I wonder what he got for Lucy..._

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for Reading. Hopefully it wasn't too long or too short. If you find any mistakes, please tell me.**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please say so.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews always make me happy! :)**

**:D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Gosh, it has been long. Sorry about that. A lot of school work, and I've barely had time onto the computer. Hope that you all forgive me. Here is Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: I**_** don't**_** own Sweeney Todd.**

_Thus, we can't be together._

**Chapter 3**

A flash of memories went through her mind as she dreamt of...._him._

_She was in the corner of the pie shop, curled up in a ball, with her knees brought up to her face. Black tears were crawling down her face, towards her jaw line, and dropping to the floor. Her expression was gloomy. Her eyes were red from crying, as her nose as well. Her lip was quivering and she drew in quick short breaths, her chest heaving heavily. She brought a trembling hand to her damp face, covering her eyes whilst trying to stabilize her sobs._

_She heard laughter, music and racket coming from outside, but she didn't dare look up._

_It was evening. The sun was setting over the horizon, showing a dance of yellow and red throughout the sky. For once, on Fleet Street, it was a clear, warm day. A perfect day..._

_For a wedding._

_She peeked through her fingers at the married couple, as they joined hands and held each other in their arms and waltzed around in a circle. The guests were all watching them, with large smiles on their faces, nodding their heads to the beat of the music. Lucy waved her hair and started to twirl as Ben held her hand above her head. Her white, silk dress fluttering around her in a large circle. She held a huge grin on her perfect face, her intense, dazzling blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight..._

_And Ben..._

_Well, to her, he didn't look entirely happy. She didn't know why he would, marrying that son of a..._

_She narrowed her eyes, trying to read the look on his face. His eyes were scanning the crowd, like he was searching for something. He looked in the direction of the pie shop, directly to her, and he stood there staring. He slowly started to walk towards her but she was too quick for him._

_She couldn't bear to look at him any longer, so she quickly got to her feet, and ran straight to her room. She stumbled towards her bed and lay down on it. She breathed in deeply, bringing her hands to her face and rubbing her sore eyes. She quickly loosened her corset, and put on a more comfortable dress. She knew it was a bad idea, to go to the wedding, but it was the only way to see..._Him.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few more times. She looked around her room, trying to forget what she was just thinking. She slowly got up, and went to the mirror. Her hair was a mess, _as always_, she thought, though she noticed a glint of light around her neck. Then everything came back to her as she remembered what Ben had given her last night.

She brought her hand to her necklace and gently touched the pendent before she slowly brought it to her mouth and kissed it. She squeezed it slightly in her hand, before she let it fall back down onto her chest. She sighed and went toward her wardrobe. She picked out a nice dark blue coloured dress and quickly put it on. She tied her corset and stuck a few pins in her hair before walking out of the door towards the parlour.

"Nellie?"

That voice was familiar, and it came from behind her. She slowly turned around and saw the person behind the voice. It was David. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into a large hug. To save herself from collapsing on him, she quickly put her hands on his shoulders.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, cupping her cheek and caressing it. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. They were full of love and lust, but his love was not want she wanted. She wanted the love from Ben. Her only lover...

"David, wha' are you doing 'ere so early, eh?" She quickly said as she half wriggled out of his grasp and took a small step back. He frowned and looked at her confusingly.

"I came to see my lovely girl, to ask if she were free tonight?" he smiled his charming smile, though this time it had no affect on her.

She looked down and gently touched her necklace and said,

"I'm not, love. I'm busy tonigh', uhh, I've had a lo' of business, nowadays, an', I won' be able ta make it. I'm sure you will un'erstand, love."

He looked at her suspiciously, eyeing the necklace but she swore she saw some relief wash over his face for just a second.

"Oh well, that's a shame. Maybe another time. Good bye." He walked passed her, swiftly putting his coat on as he walked out the door.

She looked away from the door and into the parlour, as she saw her book lying on the floor. She swiftly picked it up, and put it back into the shelf. She scanned the books, running her hand over them, and blowing the dust off of them.

"Who was that?"

She jumped, and immediately turned around. Ben was standing there with his face screwed up into a frown and his hands behind his back. His eyes were looking at her questionably, as he slowly took a breath, waiting for her response.

"Uh, tha' was David. We were just talking." She took a step toward him, and so did he.

"I don't trust him, he looks like a cheater to my point of view" he alleged, looking towards the window.

Nellie looked at him curiously.

"And why do you think tha'? David is a perfectly fine gentleman." She asked.

He grimaced and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, a man that good-looking must have other women and two..."

He paused and looked towards the floor then back up to her and whispered,

"You don't deserve a man like him. You deserve a man that will cherish you, and will always be with you no matter what."

He looked at her in the eye, and her knees started to buckle.

"And you are tha' sort of man?" she whispered slowly, a warm feeling bubbling in the middle of her chest.

He took another step forward and reached his hand out toward her cheek. He rubbed his thumb around her bottom lip. He lowered his hand towards her collarbone and then slowly down farther onto her chest, picking up her pendent, and twinkling it through his hands.

"You're wearing it." He whispered soothly, as she closed her eyes.

"Yes" she breathed, taking in his scent and leaning forward into his chest. He brought his hands around her, bringing her close to him.

"Nellie, I..."

"Ben? You have a customer!" Lucy shouted from the balcony upstairs. "Ben?" Lucy appeared at the doorway.

Ben looked towards the door, and his expression dropped. He looked at Nellie again and then separated from her.

"Uhh, Thank You, Lucy; I'll be right up, just getting something to eat." He turned his back on Nellie and silently walked upstairs towards his shop. Lucy frowned at Nellie for a second before following Ben upstairs.

Nellie stood there in the middle of the parlour. The sudden warmth was gone, as the memories of the past started to creep back into her mind...

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's a tad short. I just didn't want you guys to think that I had abandoned this story. Okay:**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**I'm improving on my writing.**

**Yes, this will turn out a Ben/Nellie story, but of course, there will be complications. **

***cough* David *cough* Judge *cough* Lucy *cough***

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I'll try my best to put a new one up soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello All! Here is another instalment of "Black Orbs". Now, this may be the chapter when things start to get juicy. Well, in other words, it's going to become more action-packed. I'm hoping to get a few more readers, and if I do, please, don't hesitate to review my story. I want to know what you are all thinking about it. Thanks. :)

I'd like to thank XrazorxpiesX, linalove and unamuerte for your reviews and support.

**Chapter Four**

"_Maybe death is far more peaceful than this torture_"

Benjamin frowned as the glare from the sun shone through the window, blinding him. He took a deep breath in, and rested his head back down onto his pillow, closing his eyes. His nose caught the scent of the daisies in the room, the cologne on the dresser, the lavender-scented blanket that covered him from head to toe, but what alerted him more was the smell of food coming from downstairs. His stomach grumbled in hunger, as he lifted himself up eagerly, sitting on the side of the bed. He glanced behind him, as Lucy lay there asleep, yellow hair flowing down her shoulders, covering her skin like a veil. He always thought she was beautiful, that he was lucky, that any man would kill to be with her, but his train of thought was far different than those men. He only wanted one woman, and she was out of his reach. He stood up and went to his dresser, leaning down on the dark, polished wood and staring at himself in the mirror. He half-smiled in amusement when he saw how messed his hair was. He leaned closer, staring at his features. He rubbed his hands around his chin, feeling the brisling hair underneath his fingertips.

_Yep, I'm in need of a shave. Maybe after breakfast before work, I'll get myself together. All I need right now is something to eat..._

He quickly put on some pants, a long-sleeved top and a black vest before stepping out the door quietly, as to not wake Lucy and walked down stairs. He quickly folded his arms as the cold air hit his skin, causing him to shiver. He carefully peered through the doorway, watching Mrs Lovett busily run around the kitchen, preparing breakfast. She seemed completely oblivious of him, so, when she turned around to cook some eggs, he silently walked up behind her.

Nellie jumped up in fright as she felt arms snake around her waist and spun her around once, before setting her down. She turned around quickly, ready to launch at the culprit, but instead gasped in shock as Ben stood there, grinning.

"Morning" was all he said.

She laughed and turned back to her eggs, grinning to herself.

"Mr Barker, you shouldn't frighten' a lady like that" He just smiled and sat down at one of the booths.

"Nel, I'm just greeting my fellow neighbour, nothing wrong with that, right?" He leaned back, and watched Mrs Lovett busily working with some bacon.

Nellie flushed a deep red as he used one of her nicknames, closing her mouth before she screamed like a little girl meeting her favourite celebrity.

"No, love. It's just no-one has ever done tha' to me." She quickly finished the eggs and bacon, putting them on two plates, and serving them to both Ben and herself.

Ben smiled, picking up his fork. "Then I should do it more often. I love your facial expressions"

Nellie covered her face with her hand, embarrassment washing over her.

"How is it? The food?" She said quietly, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to go anymore redder than she already was.

"Absolutely wonderful" He grinned, taking another bite.

"I wish I could say the same abou' your hair, love" She looked up, a smirk on her face.

Ben laughed and rubbed his hand in his hair, making it even more worse. Nellie chuckled to herself, shaking her head and taking another bite of breakfast. Ben grinned to himself, as he picked up the fork once again, taking a bite of the eggs.

Nellie looked up and smiled but immediately froze from the sound of a voice.

"Hello, love. How are you today?" David strode into the shop, propping down next to Nellie, pecking her quickly on the lips. Ben narrowed his eyes, glaring at David.

"'ello, love. Didn't know you were comin' here today" She quickly looked at Ben, then down at her plate. David looked up, smiled at Ben, and then looked at Nellie again, averting his eyes up and down her dress. He slightly grinned, moving closer to her.

"Come for a stroll! It's a beautiful day today, you don't get a lot of them these days" He grabbed Nellie by the arm lifting her up into his arms, leading her out the door. Ben wiped his mouth quickly and stood up, walking after them.

"Sir, it's much too cold to go outside. Why don't you come back later when it's much warmer? I'm sure Nellie would appreciate finishing her breakfast and getting herself ready, before you take her out" Ben pointed out, grabbing Nellie's arm, dragging her back inside.

"She can wear my coat. No worries, lad. See you later" He roughly pulled Nellie away from Ben, half dragging her towards the park down the street.

* * *

Nellie shivered violently as she walked around the park, as David walked beside her. She looked around, as the sun began to rise over the tops of buildings. She thought back to what happened at the shop, remembering Ben's reaction or more like Ben's persuasion to keep her with him. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted her there with him. And she can't blame him for his efforts. It was absolutely freezing. Nellie shivered once again, as her lips began to turn blue, her teeth tattering.

"D-D-D-Da-v-v-v-v-v-id, c-c-c-c-can we p-p-p-p-please go back t' the sh-sh-sh-shop?" She crossed her arms, trying to warm herself up. David glanced at her.

"You seem fine to me, Nellie. Plus, I've organised us to have a small lunch. I don't want you to miss that" He smirked, a pair of dimples appearing on both sides of his cheeks. He walked more quickly, pulling her away from the park and through some dark streets. Nellie looked around curiously, wondering why they were entering the dark streets of London. She peered into a dark alley, her eyes widening at the sight of deranged, unfortunate people, lying in their own filth.

"D-D-D-David, where are w-w-w-we?" She stopped and shook his arm, pulling him back. David turned around pulling her into a dark alley and slammed her against the wall. She cried out as pain shot through her back. Panic ran through her veins as David pinned her down, making her unable to move.

"It's alright, love. Just relax, and let me do all the work" He started to kiss her forcefully on the lips, before moving them lower towards her neck, and then her chest. She tried to scream out, only resulting in a loud gasp, giving David the wrong idea. David hoisted up her skirts, caressing her thigh as she struggled beneath him. In her last try of self-defence, she kicked him hard, causing him to let go, yelling out in pain. Nellie made a break for it, running as fast as she can. She weaved her way through the dark streets, not stopping once. She tripped over twice, resulting in skinning her elbow and part of her forearm. As she reached the corner of her street, she burst into tears. She tried to wipe her tears away, but resulted in smearing blood over her face.

She ran towards her shop.

* * *

Ben paced around his shop, back and forth. He stared out the window, waiting until Nellie came back. He thought about this morning, about the way that David treated Nellie. Of course, he could see right through him, and he can tell he was going to do something bad. He tried his best to keep her with him, but he failed miserably. A drop of water hit the window, sliding down the glass before disappearing below.

"Ben. What are you worried about? You'll get customers, just be patient" Lucy asked, holding Johanna in her arms, caressing her cheek. Ben turned around, glaring at Lucy. She looked curiously at him.

"Ben, you look like you're going to murder someone. Don't look at me like that, you're scaring me, love" She set Johanna down and walked up to Ben, putting her hand on his cheek. His expression didn't relax, though it turned painful, looking at the clock. He grunted in response and glanced out window again, watching as the early morning frost started melting away from the sun's heat.

Lucy walked around and faced him, putting both of her hands on his cheeks, pecking him lightly on the lips.

"What is wrong?" She frowned lightly, a glint of fear in her eye. He looked up at her and softened his expression.

"Sorry. I'm just...worried" He looked back out and saw something running down the street. He tilted his head slightly, his face scrunched up in concentration, trying to see who or what was running towards Nellie's shop at such high speed. Luc y turned her gaze from Ben to the window, squinting through the glass at the figure running. Ben's eyes widened when he recognised her hair, before clenching his teeth when he saw the blood on her face. He ran past Lucy, opening the door, and slamming it shut, climbing down the stairs two at a time.

"Nellie!" He yelled out to her, as she ran inside the shop, and he followed her.

"Nellie! What's wrong? What did he do? What happened?" He ran inside, locking the doors, and closing the curtains. She shook violently, crying into her hands, leaning against the counter. Ben rushed over to her, pulling her into his arms, and holding her close, as she sobbed into his chest. Ben frowned angrily as he felt her skin, which was as cold as ice. He whispered in her ear reassuring words, trying to make her calm her sobs. It barely worked. Ben closed his eyes, burying his head in her hair, and squeezing her tight. He held her there for what seemed like hours before she calmed down, and looked up at him. Her face was completely red, both from the blood and the crying. Her eyes were puffy, as tears streaked down her face, her lip quivering. Ben softened his expression, and slowly brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Nellie" He said softly, "What did he do?"

She looked around "He...." She took a breath, filling her lungs with cold air, which burned her sore throat. Ben put his arm around her and walked her over to the parlour, sitting her down.

Nellie leaned her head against Ben's chest, closing her stinging eyes, before taking another breath.

"He took me to the dark streets o' London, practically threw me into a dark alley, then 'e was all over me. I tried me best t' get 'im off of me, bu' 'e was too strong" She struggled to continue, as her sobs started taking over once again. Ben wrapped his arms around her, as Nellie looked up at him. She lifted her hand towards his cheek, and caressed it with her thumb. Ben closed his eyes, bringing his own hand on top of hers. Ben sighed and opened his eyes, staring into Nellie's.

"I'm sorry for what happened. If he _ever _comes near you again, tell me, and I'll come running. I promise" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck, leaning forward. Ben's heart missed a beat, as he bent forwards, their noses touching. Their lips brushed...

**Author's Note:** Oooh...Cliffy...What will happen next? Will the kiss happen? Or will there be another interruption? Tell me what you think might or should happen. And you can tell there is a bit of Sweeney in there, eh?

Well, I'm not the best writer, and I admit that. I hope this chapter was alright.

Review = Love. :)

_I'd like to pay my respects to my idol, Michael Jackson. He will always be remembered, and he will always live in our hearts. R.I.P_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey, guys. Sorry about the cliffy, but I couldn't help it. :) Before you start, I'd like to add, that every time I think of **Benjamin Barker**, I always think of **Ichabod Crane**. I mean, seriously, they are practically the same man, apart from the fact that Ben is a barber, and he's not scared of spiders. I also noticed that they both fall in love with young, beautiful, **blonde** women...

Thanks for everyone's reviews and support. I much appreciate it. You're all in my heart.

**Chapter 5**

"_Stay with me until dawn"_

Ben put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Nellie traced her lips up his jaw, towards his ear.

"Thank you" She whispered, as Ben closed his eyes, frowning slightly.

"I mean what I said. I won't let it happen to you again" Nellie hugged him tightly, grinning before pulling away to look at him.

"Thank you, for everything. I don' think I would have made it through the day if i' were not for your comfort" Ben smiled, looking at her blood-stained dress, then towards her arm, carefully lifting it up.

"I'll go and get a bandage to wrap that up, and then you can get changed, but..." He stood up, taking her hands, and carefully pulled her to her feet. "...you're not opening your shop"

Nellie looked at him in disbelief "Wot? I need t' open the shop, if I don', I'll lose b..."

"You won't lose business; it's only for one day, plus" He leaned in and kissed her forehead "you'll get some sleep" Nellie smiled and nodded. She watched Ben walk down the hall, towards the bathroom where the medical supplies were kept. Nellie leaned against the couch, pressing her fingertips to her forehead, smiling to herself. She breathed in deeply, letting out a soft sigh as she smelled his cologne lingering in the air. She knew she shouldn't kiss him, even though she wanted to so much. She knew he was married but, god damn it, he was too irresistible. _Then why_, she said to herself, _did she stop?_ .Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Ben pull her arm out, examining the wound, before cleaning it and applying the bandage.

"Ouch" she cried out when he applied too much pressure to one area.

"Sorry" he said quietly, wrapping it around her arm more slowly, and then adding tape to secure it. He patted it lightly, smiling.

"There, that should do it. Did he...do that to you?" He glared out the window, before returning his attention to Nellie. She shook her head.

"No, I fell over twice when I was finding...my way...back" She started sobbing again as she got a flash back of what happened. Ben wrapped his arms around her again, as she buried her head into his neck, her hands resting on his chest. Ben cooed her quietly into her ear, trying to calm her sobs, once again.

She separated from his neck, collecting herself, breathing in deeply. Ben wiped away her tears from her face, as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry abou' before. I shouldn't have tried t' kiss you. It was just that I..."

"It's alright" Ben cut her off, kissing her cheek, sighing sadly. _Now's not the time... _He told himself, before smiling at her.

"Are you getting changed or what? Go on!" He gently turned her around and gave a small push towards her bedroom. Nellie laughed out loud.

"I'm going. Wot's your rush anyway? Do you want t' see me in me knickers?"

He raised his eyebrows, knowing that he actually wouldn't mind that at all. He flashed a smile, crossing his arms across his chest, leaning against the settee. Nellie smirked as she quickly turned around and to her bedroom, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

* * *

Ben heard footsteps slowly descending down the stairs, as he looked up.

"Oh! Lucy!" he exclaimed, immediately rising from the settee. "Is there something wrong?"

Lucy pursed her lips before, shaking her head, smiling lightly.

"No, actually. I just wanted to ask ... will you come with me to the market? I need to buy some flowers."

**Author's Note:** I decided to upload what I wrote half a year ago so you wouldn't think I actually abandoned this story... hope you enjoy it. This chapter is probably more of a draft... I may redo it in my spare time. As you can see, things are getting a bit heated between the two.

**Edit:** I added abit at the bottom to get the story going somewhere. ;)


End file.
